


Когда прилетят вертолеты

by Zavrja



Category: MASH (1970), MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: Ситуационная зарисовка, херт-комфортНаписано по заявке krapivka37 про начало отношений Ястреба и Би Джея. Мысли Ястреба при первой встрече. Думал ли он в этот момент только об отъезде Ловца или предполагал, как сложатся отношения с новым сослуживцем? Можно наоборот, первые впечатления Би Джея о Корее, Ястребе, Радаре. В общем, что-нибудь по серии Welcome to Korea и про зарождении дружбы Ястреба с Би Джеем. Рейтинг, пейринг, жанр могут быть любыми.)





	Когда прилетят вертолеты

В самолете болтало так, что желудок вопреки всей медицинской науке и здравому смыслу проваливался в пятки, подступал к горлу, выделывал игривые кульбиты и менялся местами с селезенкой. Я ничего не ел перед вылетом из перевалочной базы в Японии, и это было правильно, только выпил грамм пятьдесят в офицерском клубе. Это было неправильно, и нечестно по отношению к желудку и прочим органам, но штабной лейтенант, который так любезно меня опекал и вводил в курс дел перед отправкой в Корею, угощал, так что я бы чувствовал себя последней свиньей, если бы отказался. Не хотелось начинать новую жизнь с обид, пусть даже и совсем мелких.   
  
Не то, чтобы мне в принципе хотелось начинать эту самую новую жизнь. Меня более чем устраивала и старая – с Пэгги и малышкой. Которая будет расти без папы, потому что папу призвали воевать черт знает где и черт знает за что. Вообще, бред, конечно. Живешь как человек, любишь свою жену и работу, стрижешь лужайку на заднем дворе, а на самом деле вовсе себе не принадлежишь. Обнаруживаешь в один прекрасный день в почтовом ящике повестку, и привычный мир рушится.   
  
После пятинедельных офицерских курсов мне предоставили недельный отпуск. Я провел его с семьей. Пэг старалась не плакать, но у меня самого глаза были на мокром месте. А вот дочке понравились все эти блестящие штуки на отцовском мундире, и она с энтузиазмом откручивала капитанские шпалы с воротника кителя. Что ж, хоть кому-то мое внезапное превращение в радость. Но вообще, дома я провел пять дней – сутки нужно было добираться до Перл-Харбора, потом в Токио, ну и потом уже сюда, в Корею. Чем дальше от дома, тем более раздолбанным и жалким становился транспорт. Я всерьез предполагал, что до конечной точки моего пути, мобильного хирургического госпиталя № 4077, предстоит добираться на дрезине или на палочке верхом. Но нет, доставили меня со всем возможным комфортом на генеральском джипе. Генерала, правда, не спросили, но это уже мелочи.   
  
Встречали меня Ястреб и Радар. Это Ястреб угнал начальственный автомобиль, а потом свалил все на Хорька. Его военная полиция заковала в наручники – уж очень бодро Фрэнк лягался своими тяжелыми ботинками – и отвезла на гауптвахту. Его вызволила Маргарет, позвонив какому-то своему дружку из генералов. А узник по возвращении принялся строить своей спасительнице козью морду (или в данном случае лисью морду) – приревновал, в очередной раз подтвердив старую истину о том, что добро никогда не остается безнаказанным.  
  
Надрались мы в мой первый вечер как сволочи. Сначала в баре у Рози Ястреб своеобразно познакомил меня с личным составом, заставляя чокнуться и выпить с каждым. В госпитале около двухсот человек персонала. Даже если не брать в расчет дежурную смену, караульных и непьющего отца Мулкахи, все равно получится много. Я представился где-то двадцати новым коллегам, после чего вздремнул, привалившись к стойке бара. Проснулся оттого что какая-то девчонка в форме (как выяснилось позже, это была лейтенант Келли, операционная сестра) водила по моим щекам кубиком льда. Я взял у нее льдинку и прижал к виску, чувствуя, как открывается второе дыхание.   
  
Мы притащились а Болото, сборную фанерную хижину, которую мне предстояло делить с Ястребом и Фрэнком. Я стянул парадную сорочку, успевшую за этот хлопотный день покрыться пятнами различного происхождения, и принял из рук Ястреба бокал самодельного джина. Аппарат, производящий это адское зелье, деловито булькал в углу.  
  
– Пахнет можжевельником… Или формалином? – поинтересовался я, не решаясь сделать первый глоток.  
  
– Пей, не отравишься, – Пирс уселся по-турецки на свою койку и демонстративно приложился к своему бокалу. – Действительно можжевельник, нюх у тебя что надо.  
  
– Тут растет? – спросил я не столько из любопытства, сколько пытаясь поддержать беседу.  
  
– Не-е. Это Ловцу присылали из Штатов.  
  
При упоминании о Ловце по его лицу пробежала тень.   
  
– Мне жаль, что ты не простился со своим другом, – я попытался неуклюже заполнить возникшую паузу.  
  
– Я просто не могу поверить, – Ястреб прикрыл глаза ладонью, словно золотистый вечерний свет, едва проникающий в Болото через пыльное оконце, слепил его. – Не могу поверить. Ни письма, ни даже вшивой записки.   
  
– Ну, кое-что он все-таки передал тебе через Радара? – улыбнулся я, вспомнив растерянную физиономию капрала, чмокнувшего в щеку капитана и отскочившего от него как от чумного с криком: «Только не просите повторить, сэр!»  
  
Пирс перестал тереть глаза и невесело улыбнулся. Он сосредоточенно побалтывал содержимым своего бокала словно химик-любитель, не знающий, чем закончится очередной опыт.   
  
– Думаю, он обязательно напишет тебе из дому. Или позвонит, – жизнерадостно резюмировал я.  
  
Ястреб кивнул и сделал очередной глоток.  
  
Я был на войне лишь первый день, но уже кое-что понял. А именно то, что здесь одна жизнь, а на гражданке совсем другая. Те, кому посчастливилось вырваться отсюда, стремятся забыть о времени, проведенном здесь как о страшном сне. Вычеркнуть все это. Стереть навсегда. Так что очевидным было то, что Ловец не позвонит. И не напишет. И очень даже может быть, не узнает Пирса, если судьбе будет угодно свести их вместе через много лет, буквально столкнув лбами в каком-нибудь аэропорту или супермаркете. Я не думал, что этот парень, с которым я даже не успел познакомиться, был плохим. Конечно, нет. Плохого бы Ястреб просто не выбрал в друзья. Правда была в том, что Ястреб вчера был в Токио, а Ловец был в лагере, но мысленно – уже дома. Он не был виноват, это все война. Которую мне еще только предстояло узнать во всей красе.  
  
– Ну что, спать? У меня глаза слипаются, – зевнул Пирс и отставил пустой бокал.  
  
– О да! – горячо поддержал я его предложение. Второе дыхание у меня обычно недолгое. – Спасибо за гостеприимство, Ястреб.  
  
– Это еще что, – отмахнулся он. Может быть, когда-нибудь я покажу тебе настоящее гостеприимство, крошка.  
  
– Даже боюсь себе представить… Если литр огненной воды еще не настоящее гостеприимство, то какое же тогда настоящее?  
  
– Узнаешь, дружище.  
  
– Когда?  
  
– Когда прилетят вертолеты, – пробормотал Ястреб и захрапел.   
  
Долго ждать не пришлось, как выяснилось через пару часов, они уже летели. 


End file.
